Dean McCoppin-Familiar extraordinaire!
by juggernaut715
Summary: What would happen if Dean (and consequently the iron giant) got summoned by Louise? Just an idea, and not set in stone as of yet! Please review, much obliged :D


Dean McCoppin sat in his chair in the middle of his junkyard. The giant was scrounging around through the car area trying to find something delectable to eat, and Hogarth was playing with some toy cars a few feet away. Raising his mug to his lips to take a gulp of coffee, Dean noticed a green glow behind a garbage pile.

"Hey Hogarth, you seein' what I'm seein'?" Hogarth raised his head and looked to the green light.

"Yeah…what is that?"

"I dunno. Probably some radioactive stuff I picked up glowin' itself to kingdom come." Dean stood up, swinging his torso up and a small bit of coffee spilling out of his mug as he did so. He picked up the coffee machine mug, the one which held another gallon or so of coffee, and took it with him over to the green light.

"Now what the hell…" he could hear someone yelling at him, but it wasn't someone who was nearby. The green glow turned out to be this…orb of well, green. It was like a miniature sun.

"Giant! Cmere! You know what this is?" Dean yelled, wondering if the giant might have seen this green orb on his travels in space. The giant came over and leaned over to look at the orb, reaching forward with one finger to poke it. When he did so, a force started pulling him and Dean. Hogarth had stayed back and was now hanging onto a broken down civic for dear life.

"Dean!" He screamed, watching with abject horror as both the giant and Dean were pulled into the orb, and then vanishing from existence. "DEAN!"

"…answer to my guidance!" Louise yelled out, an explosion shattering the ground before her and sending everyone to their rumps. The dust was clearing fast enough, but what they all saw…

A _giant_ stood before them, its entire body covered in armor. It had glowing yellow eyes, and looked like it could destroy anything it wanted to. Almost like a golem, it moved mechanically, reaching up onto its head and…

"Put me down, Giant, down to the ground, yes, thank you, that'll do." Dean talked the giant through the process of setting him down from his metal Mohawk. Now on the ground, and his mug empty of coffee (which he had drunk on his passage through time and space), he glanced around, finding himself facing a multitude of kids in capes and holding little sticks in their hands.

"Is this some convention for Harry Potter fans?" he asked, settling his eyes on the little pink haired girl before him. He wasn't wearing anything but his robe and sandals, and he hadn't shaved for days.

"Giant. Where the hell are we?" The giant shrugged, saying "Don't know." In a voice that shook the ground.

_"Who are you?" _An elderly man next to them asked in a language Dean didn't understand.

"Eh? What language are you speaking? Chinese?" Dean questioned, raising his empty mug to the man. He noticed its emptiness, and poured the mug full again, taking a healthy sip of caffeine. The man muttered a few words, pointing the stick at Dean.

"Can you understand me now?"

"Woah. How'd you do that. That little stick some sorta alien tech that translates?" Dean asked gripping the mans arm and examining the stick up close.

"It's a wand." The man said, pulling himself out of Deans grasp.

"Wand. Like magic and stuff?"  
"Yes."

"Cool, cool. Hey Giant, we just landed in magic-town." The giant nodded.

"I'm sorry sir, but…who are you and why do you have a giant with you?"

"Dean Mcoppin." He said, extending a hand after putting both his mug and the coffee dispenser in one hand, shaking the mans hand with vigor. "I'm an famous artist where I come from, and this is giant. Giant, say hello." "Hello." "He's friendly, see?"

"Is that giant your familiar? Are you a noble?"

"Eh? Familiar? Noble? Did the translator of Mars stop working all of a sudden?"

"A familiar is a summoned creature which aids its master till death."

"Ah. This guy aint that. Hogarth found him when he…hey, where is Hogarth anyways?" He asked glancing around.

"I am Louise de-" "shut up girly, I'm lookin' for Hogarth. Move." Dean said, pushing her out of the way with his mugged hand. The giant followed behind him, shaking the ground as he took several steps before Dean stopped.

"The fuck is this? We like, changed worlds or something. Giant, do you recognize those moons? Cause I sure as hell don't remember there being _two_ moons when we were on earth."

"You're not from this world?"

"I don't think I am. At least, well, Giant might be. Giant is this where you're from?"

"No."

"Well, see, we have no idea where the fuck we are-"

"You are my familiar! Shut up!" Louise grabbed the man by the face and kissed him, sealing the contract.

"Hey, woah woah girly I don't want to go to jail-Owch!" He looked at his mugged hand, which had a glowing light on the back. It was more of a stinging pain than anything else, and it soon faded and a odd symbol was in its place.

"The fuck's this?"

"The rune of a familiar." The man said, examining the rune.

"Great." Dean said, taking another sip of coffee. "Just fucking great."


End file.
